1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for producing shoplifting alarm signals and deterring shoplifting activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of companies manufacture shoplifting detecting systems especially suitable for use in clothing stores. Some such systems include specialized detection tags securely attached to each item of clothing on sale in the store. The systems include two "pedestals" or post-like housings disposed in the store adjacent to opposite sides of a doorway. Circuits contained in the housings cooperate to detect passage of any garment bearing one of the specialized tags between the two pedestals. This causes an audible alarm signal to be produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,133 discloses several other types of shoplifting prevention systems which utilize specialized detection tags containing resonant circuits that load an rf oscillator situated at an exit area to cause producing of an alarm signal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,133 also discloses tags which produce "tag removal alarm signals" upon the unauthorized opening of a safety pin which attaches the tags or "capsules" to a garment that is on sale. The above-described systems are effective, but are unduly expensive.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a shoplifting prevention system and method which is substantially less complex and less expensive than known shoplifting detection/prevention systems.